Goddess of the Hunt
by InsanityFic
Summary: Growing up, Narumi's life was always full of unanswered questions. So when she had the chance to go out into the world and experience freedom she took it. Without being tied down by her worries, she is free to do whatever she wants to do. She could become a fearsome kunoichi, a fuuinjutsu mistress, or even a famed hunter. Maybe she'll just do all of them. !Strong!FemNaru!FemKyuu
1. A Goddess Emerges

**Goddess of the Hunt**

Narumi Uzumaki stared at the large gates in front of her with her pack slung over a shoulder. Her long crimson hair hung lowly in a braid, ending in the middle of her back, was fluttering in the cool night breeze. She moved her gaze up to the stars in the sky as she debated in her mind whether this was the best choice for her. Her eleven years of life had never been easy. Hell, she could probably count all the good things that happened to her on one had.

Growing up in Konoha was a daily challenge for Narumi. From her first memories of the orphanage and the cruel matron who always took sweet delight in making her work all day with little to no food, to eventually having to get her own apartment when she was six due to the same matron kicking her out on her birthday – and subsequently the Kyuubi Day festival. She could honestly say that that had been one of the most terrifying nights of her life when the villagers spotted her wandering the streets.

She shuddered at the memories of fear, panic, and running. So much _running_. They were relentless that night. When they finally grew bored at the idea of catching her she felt like she had done over a dozen laps around the village. Which for a malnourished girl as herself was no easy feat.

Then her time at the Ninja Academy came, and that presented her with a whole new slew of challenges. Between teaching herself to read and trying to learn everything required by the Academy without anyone to help was a struggle, which inevitably caused her to fall behind everyone else. Due to this everyone treated her like an idiot, destroying what little hope she had for a normal life as an Academy student.

Normal. That was all she ever really wanted in life. She just wanted to be like everyone else. But she quickly learned was that if there was anything Narumi was, it was **_different_**. Between all the lies and half-truths that people gave her to cover up all the glares, the sneers, the sabotage of her academics and price gouging at stores, she had finally learned two months ago why she was different from a villager who had gotten a little drunk and was nice enough to 'inform' her of her condition.

She was a container. A human scroll that held a demonic kunai. The jinchuuriki to the strongest of the bijuu. It took weeks to accept that she held the Kyuubi itself within her. So many questions answered but so many more raised. Why would the Yondaime choose her? Why did the ever-friendly Sandaime Hokage never tell her, always letting her suffer in loneliness and confusion? Why did **_everyone_** seem to think she was the Kyuubi itself?

So here she stood before the south exit to the village, just a few months before her graduation exam to become a Genin. Her dimmed violet eyes looked down the path ahead of her and wondered what would happen if she were to just walk down that dirt road and never look back. What would life be like out in the rest of the world? Would she still want to be a ninja? Where would she go? What type of people would she meet? Would Konoha come hunting after her if she left?

She'd just have to add those to her very long list of questions titled after the Sandaime's favourite quote for her whenever she would ask questions; "You'll found out when you're older Narumi."

 _Why did no one want to adopt her?_ "You'll found out when you're older Narumi."

 _Why did she get kicked out of the orphanage?_ "You'll found out when you're older Narumi."

 _Why did the villagers call her a demon and say she was dangerous?_ "You'll found out when you're older Narumi."

When she was nine she stopped asking him questions, then the next month she had asked the Sandaime to just stop coming to visit. It hurt too much to be lied to when the person lying to you obviously knows the answers to your questions. He had let the hurt flash through his eyes before he pushed it down and nodded, never darkening her doorstep again. After that she had stopped talking altogether. She didn't even really know what her voice sounded like nowadays. No one wanted to talk to her, so why bother talking at all?

People were a little unnerved that the once bright and smiling girl suddenly become a despondent machine who just went through the motions of life. Routine helped suppress the hurt that no one really cared, and soon she just stopped looking for affection or recognition altogether. No one ever asked her exactly what caused her to change, she figured it was because nobody actually cared for her. Not exactly a puzzle that no one cares about you when all the looks people have given you are either hatred or casual disdain.

Taking a step, Narumi let her feet move her forward. Despite how jumbled her brain was, it seemed her body had decided for her. Soon she was taking steps past the gate, and soon after that she was picking up speed. As she started moving farther from the village and the trees started to blur in her peripheral vision, Narumi realized it didn't matter what the answers to any of the questions in her life were. There was no need to be tied down by them anymore.

They could be answered any time later on. She could do anything and go anywhere. She had **_freedom_** now.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

* * *

Sitting next to a campfire somewhere in the now named Land of Spring, Narumi filtered through some scrolls and her collection of different village's bingo books while tracing her finger across a map. She was currently in the process of tracking a rather elusive missing-nin. Her prey had been eluding her for a few months now and she was getting frustrated, but every clue brought her just a little bit closer.

Standing at 5'4, the now sixteen year old Narumi had grown well after her departure of Konoha. She now wore tight, dark purple ninja pants that allowed her to still move freely and carry supplies. Her top is a tight white high-necked shirt with no sleeves and no back, showing off her lightly tanned skin and the back of her bindings that held her C-cup breasts in place. On her neck was a small black scarf that allowed her to pull over her mouth if needed. Over top of that she wore a black cloak with red clouds, a rather treasured cloak she had gotten on one of her harder hunts.

About two months into her travels she had come across the problem of money. Her main problem being she didn't really have any. She would do small jobs in random villages she would come across for food or supplies, but nothing consistent. So after deciding that money would have to be a priority she travelled to one of the larger villages she could find, which turned out to be the Land of Iron. It was here she learned more about the world, and a little more about herself.

It had taken a bit of talking to convince the neutral nation she wasn't a missing-nin or a threat to their village. It was only after the village leader, Mifune, had heard her name that they let her in. It turned out that Mifune had an interest in the Uzumaki clan after he had dueled against a woman named Kushina Uzumaki years ago. She remembered talking for hours with the man about Kushina and the Uzumaki clan itself. Mifune had indulged her despite obviously being busy as the village leader, and after saying she was from Konoha they both figured the young girl must have been Kushina's daughter.

She learned how her mother was a sealing mistress of the highest degree like the Uzumaki before her, as well as being a highly feared kenjutsu master. Her mother had apparently killed a few of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in her day, on top of being a monster on the battlefield when she was called to fight. Between her Adamantine Chakra Chains and her katana, she was described as a deadly whirlwind of blood and death if you crossed her. This gave the powerful kunoichi the highly feared name 'The Red Death'.

After spending a couple weeks in the Land of Iron reading in the village library that Mifune had generously allowed her access to, he also threw in meals for doing some work here and there, she had a basic understanding of the ninja world and her ancestors' village; Uzushiogakure. Once she had learned enough she departed for Uzushio after thanking Mifune profusely for his kindness.

It took a few weeks to get to the coast, mainly because she enjoyed travelling slowly and doing some chakra training while she travelled. She didn't have a teacher or scrolls to work off of, but she managed to work out tree climbing and water walking through observation of ninja she had seen in random villages. After she had secured a boat and traveled to the ruins of the once great Uzushiogakure, she stayed there for a full year learning everything she could.

As it turns out, her ancestors had seen fit to hide their collected immense knowledge of the shinobi arts - especially fuuinjutsu - from their attackers in a sealed off room in the hidden basement of the village's Kage building. Finding this vast wealth of knowledge was like finding gold to the young Narumi who used to have to scrounge for answers to her questions, whereas she now had all this knowledge all to herself!

It was about eight months into her training in Uzushio that she had started studying the seal on her stomach and noticed that it bore a resemblance to some of the Uzumaki style fuuinjutsu she had been studying, which confused her greatly. The Uzumaki were very secretive of their fuuinjutsu, and seeing as the Yondaime had sealed away the Kyuubi into her, she wondered how he managed to get his hands on some. She didn't think her mother had given away her sealing secrets to anyone in Konoha, as according to the village records she looked through, her mother had been sent to Konoha when she was a child so it was likely she had known to not teach anyone her clan secrets.

Narumi had a few theories, but there was never anything concrete. Her two main ones were that either Konoha had somehow managed to steal Uzumaki clan seals from either her mother or from Uzushio after its destruction. The other was that her mother had taught the Yondaime her clan seals because he _became_ part of the clan. She liked to believe that the Yondaime was her father, and she had always heard he was a very kind and honorable man, so it wasn't farfetched to believe that he would only use his own child for the sealing of the great bijuu.

As well as her training in fuuinjutsu, Narumi had also done other training as well. She had found out her elemental affinity was lightning and had trained it relentlessly with _Shadow Clones_ , resulting in her being able to create lightning chakra instinctively. By combining this with her taijutsu, the Whirlpool Fist, she created something similar to the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga clan. By focusing lightning chakra through her limbs and fingertips, she was able to increase the speed of her nerves and as a result ended up creating something to the Raikage's _Lightning Armour_ , something she called _Raiton: Inner Lightning Soul_. The difference being that rather than coating her body in lightning chakra, she would use it internally to stimulate her muscles and nerves by releasing lightning chakra through her body's chakra points and circulate it inside her body. Then she would unleash the lightning chakra through her fingertips and change the intensity whether she was trying to capture or kill her opponent.

It was an effective style incorporated into her clan's Whirlpool First taijutsu style which was designed to flow around an enemies' strikes and attack from all angles, just like when someone was caught in a whirlpool. The lightning chakra added to the style allowed her to stun and mess with her opponents' nerves, causing them to slow down the longer they fought her. With the added speed it was like being attacked by a concentrated lightning storm.

She also practiced kenjutsu with wooden swords she would make out of trees on the island due to her not having a sword of her own. She contemplated the idea of going to Konoha to see if she could find her mother's sword, but she didn't even know where her mother had lived so she ruled that out. Instead she decided she would travel after she left Uzushio and see about finding a sword for her to use.

When she left Uzushio she brought everything she could find in a large sealing scroll that she sealed into a seal on her left bicep. She had designed the seal to look like her clan's symbol so most people would think it was a tattoo rather than a seal. It was also locked with her blood and chakra so as to keep people who knew some fuuinjutsu from trying stealing the scroll.

The then thirteen year old Narumi restarted her travels and set out for the Land of Lightning and eventually reached Kumogakure. Despite her clan having knowledge on how to train her lightning affinity, they didn't have many actual lightning jutsu, so Kumo seemed liked the best option for her. It took her even longer to get into Kumo than it did the Land of Iron, mainly because they were such a militaristic village, but by using a mixture of seals and suppressing her own chakra she was able to pass for a civilian.

She ended up getting a job as a hostess in a popular restaurant that ninja often frequented when off duty. By using a seal of her own creation, the Recording Seal, she was able to effectively gather information while saving money. She would then sort through what was recorded every night and write down any information or techniques she overheard. Then four months after she arrived in Kumo she started to get bored and she decided to go for a big score. After overhearing how Kumo's archives were available to jonin from a particularly chatty chunin one night and how he couldn't wait to become a jonin to learn 'awesome jutsu' as he put it, she decided that before she left Kumo she had to see if she could take a little peek for herself.

As expected security was very tight, but the ninja that protected it were predictable. Observation revealed patterns in patrols and guard changes, and because of this she was able to create an effective plan to get in and out without anyone noticing. By using a Chakra Locking Seal to completely hide her chakra signature she snuck in late one night and copied every lightning jutsu she could find from D-rank to A-rank, as stealing them would result in alarms being raised and copying them was easy due to her skills in calligraphy due to being a fuuinjutsu mistress. Unfortunately the Raikage protected anything above A-rank, but her haul was still great.

She then waited inside until the morning when the archives opened. By using the Kumo hitai-ate she had procured from a drunk patron one night, she effectively passed as a Kumo ninja and walked right out the front door with her new Kumo jutsu scroll sealed in a Kumo symbol just below her Uzushio scroll. Narumi had quickly headed back to her apartment after that and sealed all her belongings away before she left Kumo that day.

She then went on and did something similar to the other great hidden villages. She stole earth jutsu from Iwagakure, wind jutsu from Sunagakure, water jutsu from Kirigakure, and by changing her hair to black and eyes to brown she was also able to steal some fire jutsu from Konoha. She had also stopped by the empty Uchiha district and stole from their library of ninjutsu. It turns out the Uchiha had copied **hundreds** of techniques over the years, so Narumi didn't feel all that bad about stealing every scroll they had. Plus, she found out the last Uchiha in the village had defected before she arrived, so essentially she wasn't stealing from everyone. With the amount of ninjutsu and other scrolls she had taken she had a hard time understanding why Sasuke would defect to Orochimaru for power when he had all sorts of ninjutsu down the street from his house. She guessed her old classmate was just stupid or something.

It was also when she was in Konoha that she found what she was looking for; the Namikaze clan house. Although the Namikaze were effectively only one member, her father, they were given clan status because Minato became Hokage. She could still remember when she put her blood on the front lock and it glowed and unlocked for her. She had walked inside and looked around when her eyes spotted a picture on the mantle above the fireplace. The picture showed a beautiful, very pregnant redheaded women with violet eyes being held by a tall blonde man with deep blue eyes; her parents. The pure happiness she had felt at the time was amazing. She finally had proof of her parentage instead of just theories and speculation. She was Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze!

She had stayed the night in her parents' room that night before she sealed everything she could the next morning. Konoha had refused her everything that was supposed to be hers anyways, no point leaving anything of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family here. Additionally, she wanted her parents to be with her every step of her journey now, so everything got sealed up to come with her. She may or may not have left an empty house in Konoha. She didn't really need a bunch of couches, but her father's cloaks _were_ pretty awesome.

A few months after she turned fourteen she had effectively stolen from every major village in the Elemental Nations. Her stealth and infiltration skills were top notch as a result, and she most likely now had the largest collection of techniques in the world. So she spent months out in different parts of the Nations learning all sorts of different things. Her lightning manipulation was top notch now, she could manipulate the other elements to the point she could use B-rank techniques, and by learning her father's Rasengan her shape manipulation was taken to the highest degree. She did have to spend a long time sorting all the jutsu scrolls with clones, but now it was all categorized effectively for her to find whatever she needed.

A few months before she turned fifteen she was effectively one of the strongest up and coming ninja in the nations, although no one knew that, but she still didn't have what every Kage and S-rank ninja had – experience. So to get experience, and solve the problem she still had with money, Narumi became a bounty hunter. She had already collected bingo books from every nation in her travels anyway, so she started by hunting C-rank bounties to get started and train her tracking skills so she could work her way up to hunting higher ranked missing-nin and bounties.

It was shortly after she turned fifteen that the Elemental Nations started to notice that strong missing-nin were disappearing rapidly. It was alarming when a ninja liked Zabuza Momochi was taken down, but it was terrifying when Kisame Hoshigaki's bounty was cashed in. Narumi didn't realize, but rumours started to spread about a redheaded ninja who commanded lightning like no other and could hunt down anyone in the nations. The Nations then realized it was this same woman who was taking the bounties of all the missing-nin, as a result they all named her the 'Goddess of the Hunt'.

It was also when she was fifteen and relaxing in Hot Spring Country that she finally spoke with her tenant.

* * *

 _Flashback Start_

 _Narumi sighed as she relaxed in the hot springs. As a result of her constant travelling and hunting she didn't have a lot of time for relaxing, so when passing by a village named after hot springs she felt she could indulge herself a little and relax. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Narumi melted into the hot water and let her muscles loosen. As a result of her deep level of relaxation, she was soon brought into her sealscape for the first time._

 _It was when she could no longer hear the other women in the springs did she crack an eye open and jump in surprise. She was now in a dimly hallway with ankle deep water and pipes running along the roof; one that had a liquid that was a very deep shade of blue running through it, and the other was a leaking pipe that had a bubbly red liquid in it. She also noticed she was dressed in her usual clothes._

 _Looking at the direction the pipes were going, Narumi started following them in hopes she could find her way out of wherever she was. As it turned out she was in some kind of maze, but by following the pipes she was able to bypass all the other turns that most likely were dead ends. She also realized this maze must have been huge, if the fact that she had been walking for what felt like hours was any indication of its size._

 _It was when she came out into a giant room with a tall ceiling and a huge cage did she start to get incredibly confused. She had never heard about anything like this before. And what could possibly need a huge cage like_ that _as a prison? Taking a closer look at the cage, Narumi could also see what looked like a piece of paper stuck in the middle of it where the lock would be. Squinting to see what was written on it, she took a few steps forward and saw the word '_ Seal _' written on it surrounded by seals._

 _What confused Narumi was that the seal looked familiar. It was obviously a very well-constructed containment seal; it had purification seals in it, and looked like it was surrounded by an Eight-Trigram seal…._

Oh.

 _That was why it was familiar. This was_ her _seal. The one she had studied so extensively she had actually been able to create a key for if she ever needed to unlock the seal. When red eyes snapped open in the darkness beyond the cage doors, Narumi was now completely sure of where she was and what was behind those doors._

' ** _So my jailer finally decides to come and visit little ol' me? I'm so honoured. What can I do for you kit?'_** _rumbled a deep, surprisingly feminine sounding voice._

 _Watching as a large red nine-tailed fox slowly lumbered out of the darkness, Narumi wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to say. This was the fox that had killed her parents and orphaned her for whatever reason it had at the time. Its' chakra had also kept her alive as a child when she struggled to feed herself. Deciding that being cautiously friendly was her best bet, Narumi addressed the mountain sized kitsune before her._

 _'I never thought I'd get to meet you Kyuubi. I wasn't actually sure if I could meet you to be honest, but I was always curious what you were like.' Narumi admitted honestly._

' ** _So my container is curious about me is she? Well kit, what would you like to know?'_** _the kitsune purred._

 _Narumi was surprised that the fox was being so, not exactly friendly, more like civil. She would have thought the bijuu to be more arrogant than this._

 _'Well, I'm not too sure really. Like I said, I never thought we'd talk so I'm not exactly sure what to say here or what I would like to know. I guess I'll ask the obvious then; why did you attack Konoha?'_

' ** _Well that is the obvious question, isn't it kit?'_** _Narumi wasn't sure, but it sounded like the large fox sighed._ _ **'**_ ** _Well I guess I can tell you since you asked so politely. I never actually meant to attack your village. You didn't know this but you were my third container. I was sealed in two Uzumaki before you were, Mito Uzumaki and then your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. The day that you were born I found myself released into the forest outside Konoha staring down at a man wearing an orange mask with a Sharingan. I was then put under a very strong genjutsu and the next thing I knew I was sealed here inside of you.'_** _It also sounded like the bijuu mentioned something about 'Uchiha and their damned shitty eyes' but Narumi couldn't be positive._

 _Narumi was speechless._ That _was why her mother was sent to Konoha, to be the vessel for the Kyuubi? It made sense she supposed, the Uzumaki were strong willed people with even stronger chakra. They were likely the only people who could house the mighty bijuu safely due to its intense chakra. The fact that a man with a Sharingan was responsible only further confused her. What would an Uchiha hope to gain by attacking Konoha?_

 _'Thank you for telling me that Kyuubi. I wasn't sure what to expect when I saw you behind the cage, but I'm sort of glad we could meet like this. It's nice to know that you weren't directly responsible for everything that happened.' Narumi admitted with a small smile aimed at the huge fox._

' ** _And why is that kit? Are you not afraid of me? Your mother was terrified of me, so much so she chained me to a floating rock and never once so much as spoke to me. But you're different, even despite our history you still talk to me. Why?'_**

 _Narumi could hear the intrigue in the question. She figured no one had ever sat down and talked to the kitsune before, so the fox was obviously confused as to why this young woman who was orphaned because of it would want to talk to her._

 _'Although I can't say I'm not upset by the fact you killed my parents, even if you were being controlled, you did keep me alive throughout my childhood and you healed me whenever I got hurt due to one of my hunts or I messed up during my training. Without you I definitely would have died a hundred times over. So in the end all I can say is thank you for keeping me alive and unscarred all these years.'_

 _She could tell the Kyuubi was surprised by the way its eyes widened. No doubt no one had ever been so polite to it before, let alone actually thanked it. She could hear the Kyuubi chuckle, before it started to descend into a bellowing laugh. It was a few minutes later before the fox stopped laughing enough to talk again._

' ** _Oh kit, you are the most intriguing human I have ever met. So strong, independent, yet still full of humility despite your childhood. Not to mention quite the young beauty too.'_**

 _Narumi could hear the teasing tone in the fox's voice, but it didn't stop the pink from spreading on her cheeks. She had been complimented before on her looks by all sorts of men that tried to hit on her when she travelled the nations, but men never really intrigued her so she would just say thank you and move on. This made her heart skip a little even though she found it quite odd._

 _'So Kyuubi, is there something I can call you? I don't think your name is actually Kyuubi, is it?' Narumi asked, clearing her throat to hide the slight stutter in her voice._

' ** _Well you are pretty smart too, nobody thinks we bijuu have names. Quite the package aren't you kit? Brains and looks all wrapped up together in a pretty little crimson haired package. And since you asked so nicely, you may call me Kurara.'_** _Kurara said while she leaned down and looked Narumi directly in the eye, a foxy smirk forming as the girl blushed a light red and averted her eyes._

 _'W-well, I just thought someone must have given you a name, everyone has a name after all.' Narumi said before she paused. 'Wait, Kurara? Are you a girl?'_

' ** _Why yes I am kit. Most people don't think we have genders either, sort of understandable I guess, but it still doesn't change the fact the strongest of the bijuu is a female. It is easier to understand when I take my human form though.'_**

 _'You have a human form? I always figured the bijuu were just large chakra constructs, I didn't realize that you could change forms or had ganders.' Narumi was very intrigued by this, as it probably explained why the bijuu would randomly disappear at times during history before they started being sealed._

' ** _Yes kit, we have human forms, though only Nibi and I are females. My sister and I used to travel around the world and mess with humans years ago. A nekomata and a kitsune together are trouble for anyone.'_** _Narumi could hear the fondness Kurara had for her sister, and she also heard the chuckle that probably signified one of the many times the sisters pranked people._

 _'I must say, this isn't what I expected at all. You're pretty cool Kurara. We'll have to keep in touch from now on. My travels get kind of lonely seeing as it's just me most of the time, so a friend would be nice. Maybe we could look into getting you out of here from time to time.' Narumi tilted her head as she thought about some seals that could work. 'We could probably use a modified summoning contract to pull your consciousness and some chakra out of the seal to get you some freedom once in a while. The eight-trigram seal will block most of your chakra from coming out, but with your power even one percent is pretty strong. Although we could bypass that by using the key I created to loosen the seal and give you more chakra.'_

 _Narumi could see Kurara's eyes widen when she mentioned getting her out of the seal. She could guess that Kurara didn't have high hopes about getting out of the seal ever again, so it probably surprised her that her container would freely offer her freedom._

' ** _That would be… most appreciated kit. As much as I enjoy my naps, being able to stretch my legs would be very nice.'_** _Narumi could see the thankfulness in Kurara's eyes, but the sudden smirk had her on guard._ ** _'I'd have to keep my human form while you had me summoned, but I'm sure you could make that…_** **enjoyable** ** _for me, couldn't you Naru-chan?'_**

 _She knew she was being teased again. Damned fox kept getting to her somehow! Averting her eyes again as some mental images of being held by a beauty with fox ears assaulted her mind, Narumi tried to force the blush down again. The dark red staining her cheeks showed she was failing though - quite badly by how red her face was getting._

' _I'm sure we could find something to do Kurara. Next time we talk I'll have something put together and I can meet you when we're closer in height.'_

 _Getting another knowing smirk from the large kitsune which caused another blush, Narumi waved goodbye with a small smile and focused on leaving the seal. Blinking away some sleep in her eyes, she stepped out of the hot springs and got dressed again before she headed to her hotel room for the night. Raiga Kurosaki and Aoi Rokusho wouldn't exactly hunt themselves. Plus she had a rather impressive sword collection going so far, and she was sure Kubikiribocho and Samehada wouldn't mind seeing the Kiba blades again and meeting the Raijin no Ken…_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

A couple weeks after that she had designed a rather simple yet effective summoning contract for Kurara in the form of a fox tattoo on her left arm, which would allow her to leave the seal with up to four tails of chakra, depending on how much Narumi decided to summon her with. The initial summoning had been interesting, in that Narumi was surprised when a very voluptuous naked women suddenly appeared before her in a cloud of smoke.

Kurara had easily been one of the most beautiful women Narumi had ever seen. She had tanned skin and long red hair that slowly became black towards the end and had her bangs covering her left eye, leaving her slitted dark red right eye visible. Atop her head were two tall fluffy fox ears that were red and tipped with black like her hair. She was a few inches taller than Narumi herself at 5'11" with long caramel legs, and what appeared to be large D-cup breasts with dark areolas and slightly lighter nipples.

What surprised her even more was when the beautiful fox woman proceeded to speed toward her and glomp her. Between the joyous squeals, thank yous and large breasts her face was pressed into, Narumi could tell Kurara was very happy to be free. And after getting her new companion dressed into her new clothes, a dark blue turtleneck with the kanji for 'Nine' over her heart and tight black pants with high heel shinobi sandals, Narumi was happy she could look at Kurara without blushing. Although her new companion's naked body was burned into her mind, it did give her an inkling as to why men never really interested her all that much.

Narumi did find herself enjoying Kurara's company during her travels though. She never realized how lonely she actually was until her new partner came along. Kurara just had a way with her. She always seemed to know how to make her blush, or laugh, or just put a smile on her face. And Narumi would never admit it in hopes to avoid more teasing, but it was nice having a warm body to sleep with on the colder nights.

It was three months later the two new partners finally ran into what would turn into one of Narumi's hardest hunts and strongest prey so far. She had kept tabs on him from rumours she heard and finally pinpointed where he would be; an old Uchiha Hideout deep in Fire Country.

Itachi Uchiha.

She had noticed a year or so ago that a lot of S-rank missing-nin had started wearing similar cloaks, but she hadn't been able to confirm it until she had taken down Kisame Hoshigaki and saw him wearing a black cloak with red flags. She had heard before that these people in black and red cloaks were asking around silently for information on jinchuuriki, but Narumi didn't really care until she had heard that both Iwagakure's jinchuuriki had disappeared. Then she had taken down Kisame and held onto his sword and what appeared to be a ring that may have been important.

She had found Itachi a few weeks later and the battle was the most intense she had ever fought. Kurara had watched from afar due to not wanting to risk getting taken control of by Itachi's Sharingan, and she described it as being similar to when her family use to fight in the past. The devastation was everywhere. Narumi had flung lightning ninjutsu everywhere and scorched the ground, as well as harnessing the actual lightning in the atmosphere and making it strike from above, causing fires to start in the forest.

Itachi's Sharingan had given him a slight advantage, but Narumi was used to fighting stronger opponents. Samehada had been a huge help during the fight which made her happy she had kept the chakra-eating sword. By using her _Inner Lightning Soul_ and Samehada's chakra eating abilities Narumi was able to power through the fight and overwhelm Itachi. The Sharingan was good for slowing down fast opponents, but Narumi was one of the fastest people in the Nations, right beside the Raikage. She'd never forget when Samehada tore through Itachi's Susanoo cloak; that was the only time during the fight when she had seen Itachi surprised.

After the battle she had taken Itachi's ring and his cloak to remember her hardest fought battle yet - plus she liked the way it looked. She felt bad, but she had also taken his eyes and sealed them away, no point letting someone have a fully developed and very strong Sharingan if they looted his body after she turned in the bounty. Bounty offices only wanted the body anyway, so she supposed there was no harm done in the end.

Soon after she had healed from her fight, she heard rumours that Orochimaru and Itachi's younger brother Sasuke were searching for the 'Goddess of the Hunt', as she never let people know her actual name. Apparently Sasuke had wanted to kill his brother because Itachi had killed the Uchiha clan, and he now had a personal vendetta against her for taking his 'right to kill him'.

But if there was one thing no one ever did, it was hunt her down. So Narumi decided she would have to pay Orochimaru and his pet Uchiha a visit to let them know that no one ever hunted the Goddess. Which is why she was in Spring Country, she had been moving from base to base, slowly tearing apart Orochimaru's bases in search of her new prey. The twisted experiments and notes on his terrible fuuinjutsu practice that she found, especially those awful cursed seals of his, was just extra incentive to gut him. Adding the Kusanagi to her collection would be cool too… Damn she loved swords.

* * *

Feeling arms drape over her shoulders, Narumi was knocked out of her reminiscing as Kurara appeared over her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek while looking at her notes.

"Watcha doing Naru-chan?" Kurara purred into Narumi's ear. Kurara always enjoyed teasing her 'kit', as she affectionately liked to call Narumi. Well, it was _one_ of the _many_ affectionate terms she had.

Narumi sighed, maybe she would have better luck finding more of Orochimaru's bases later. "Not much Kura-chan, just trying to locate Orochimaru like usual. Damn snake is so slippery he's nearly impossible to find. We've destroyed close to two dozen bases and put down so many of his horrific experiments that I'm starting to get irritated."

Kurara could feel the tension in Narumi's shoulders. She was obviously stressed about finding Orochimaru and Sasuke. Kurara knew that this hunt would be tough, not as tough as Itachi because Narumi had been keeping tabs and hunting him for close to two years, but she was basically playing hide and seek with the snake at this point.

"Hmm, maybe my kit needs a massage to relax?" Although it was phrased as a question, the fact Itachi's cloak was pulled off her and hands were rubbing into her shoulders let Narumi know she didn't have much of a choice, not that she minded.

Narumi relaxed and leaned back into Kurara's chest. She loved when Kurara would give her massages. It wasn't very often Kurara massaged her, usually when her partner noticed she was particularly stressed or just wanted to tease her, but she was always grateful for them. Narumi always had a difficult time keeping in her pleased moans when Kurara hit a nasty knot in her back though. She didn't want her overly affectionate and somewhat frisky partner to know just how much she loved her massages. Giving her partner a pleased hum, Narumi allowed Kurara to nuzzle into her neck a little. A fair trade for back rubs she reasoned.

Feeling lips pressed against her neck, Narumi's eyes snapped open. The kitsune had never gone this far before. She had teased her and danced around the subject, usually in the form of subtle hints or innuendos, but Narumi didn't think she'd ever go through with it or actually meant it. She felt the fox woman's lips move up to below her ear as her head fell back on Kurara's shoulder. Narumi didn't know what she was supposed to do in this situation. Her whole life had been training, travelling or hunting. It didn't leave a lot of time for anything remotely sexual.

Kurara was surprised. She didn't think Narumi would allow her to go this far. She usually just left little suggestive hints without acting on them, usually something along the lines of 'being cold at night' or 'her tent was always open'. Letting herself be lost in Narumi's scent, Kurara sucked gently on her earlobe before she moved back down to her neck.

Narumi moaned throatily. She had tried to hold it in, but Kurara's lips just felt _so_ good. Reaching a hand back and wrapping her hand in the taller woman's hair, Narumi pulled her further into her neck. She didn't exactly know what to do in this situation, but she figured it best to let her body do whatever it wanted and enjoy herself. She always did enjoy learning new things…

 **…**

Narumi panted deeply in Kurara's lap. She wasn't exactly sure when she had turned around to seat herself in Kurara's lap, but apparently she had. She thought it must have been sometime between when the third hickey was placed on her neck and when her gorgeous companion's tongue invaded her mouth.

"Kura-chan…" Narumi panted out. "Wh-what just happened?"

Kurara pulled the flustered girl into her neck and stroked her hair to calm her erratic heart. She didn't expect the young kit to be so feisty when they got into it, but even if she wasn't that experienced she still put her all into it, just like everything else she did.

"Well my little vixen," Kurara purred, "I finally got you to act on your instincts. Although you've never paid attention to your sexuality, mainly because you've been alone so long, I've been trying to coax it out of you ever since you unsealed me. Don't worry Naru-chan, you can seduce me next time." She finished with a wink to the blushing girl.

Narumi just buried her face back into the kitsune's neck and allowed herself to be held. She hated that Kurara could fluster her so easily. The redhead just knew what buttons to push and how to push them perfectly. ' _Damned sexy ladies with fluffy fox ears…'_

Kurara giggled. Her kit really was precious, more so when she got all embarrassed like this and her cheeks started to match her hair. Deciding to hold off on the teasing for a bit, Kurara pulled the crimsonette out of her neck and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Now Naru-chan," Kurara said in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "where this goes from here is up to you. I know I tease you from time to time, mainly because you're such a cutie and I do think you're beautiful, but I won't force you into anything." Kurara cleared her throat for this next part. "I know you've never had a relationship before, and this is all new to you, but we can take this as slow as you want and just get used to each other for the time being. We travel together and know each other very well, so if you'd like to call me your girlfriend or anything else that's fine." Here Kurara smiled slyly. "I'm with you no matter what, figuratively and literally."

Narumi stared into Kurara's uncovered red eye, which wasn't filled with mirth like usual, but was looking directly into her own eyes seriously. It seemed under all that teasing Kurara really did like her. This just begged the question of what did she want? She had never actually considered what it would be like being in a relationship as she was always told when she lived in Konoha no one could love her, and travelling didn't really allow for love either way. She could admit to herself that Kurara was the only person she had ever found attractive, even if she was actually a mountain sized nine-tailed fox, it didn't change the fact that the busty fox-eared woman was the only one who could get her heart really beating.

"I-I don't know what to do Kura-chan. I've never been in this situation before." Tears started to build up in her eyes. "I didn't think anyone could ever really like me, so I never let myself hope that one day someone would." Narumi buried her head in Kurara's neck again. "What do I do Kura-chan? You're so great to me but I don't know what to do…" she mumbled softly into Kurara's caramel coloured skin.

"It's okay Naru-chan. Like I said, we can just take this slow." Kurara said in hopes to comfort the confused the young woman in her lap. "We'll continue on like we usually do, though we'll just add more snuggles and kisses. Is that okay my little vixen?"

Kurara felt Narumi nod into her. Deciding that she made great progress tonight with her container, Kurara picked up the girl and held her in her arms and placed some more kisses around her face.

"Come on Naru-chan, let's go to bed and we can resume our hunting in the morning." Crawling into the tent, Kurara turned Narumi around and held the girl's back to her own chest and wrapped her arms around the crimsonette's waist. Placing a kiss at the back of her neck, Kurara whispered a soft goodnight and allowed herself to fall asleep with her kit in her arms.

* * *

Staring at the large gates before her, Narumi sighed and leaned on her lover's shoulder. She didn't want to do this, but she was left with no choice. She needed more information on her target, and there was only one place she could get it.

Konoha.

It had taken all her courage just to come here when she was younger to gather everything she could find from her parent's home. The added scrolls from the Uchiha Clan was a bonus, but it didn't change how much she _did not_ want to be here. Feeling lips pressing against the top of her hair, she looked up into a pair of crimson eyes.

"Just breathe and stay calm Naru-chan." Her companion whispered soothingly. "All we need is any information they have on the snake and we can leave right after. I'm with you every step of the way."

She smiled at her partner. Kurara really was a blessing for her sometimes. Other than being a fun sparring partner and late night cuddle buddy, she was a great companion and always seemed to know how to relax her when she got nervous. Like now.

Nodding to her fox-eared love, she walked with hand in hand to the gates and approached the two guards. She recognized the both of them from when she was last in the village, though she didn't remember their names. She had only seen them once before, not really her fault she didn't remember everything about a couple average Chuunin.

"Papers and reason for visiting Konoha please." The one with bandages on his face said while he eyed her cloak. An error on her part, the Akatsuki cloak obviously set them on edge.

Handing over her papers that detailed her and her companion as wandering shinobi named Kurari and Miyabi, no need to give away their names with the snake having ears everywhere, she told them they were here to visit and to see the Hokage about some information.

"And what would you need information would you be asking for?" The other one with the bandana as a hitai-ate asked.

"My companion and I are looking to gather some information on two of your missing-nin. We are hoping your village can provide us with any knowledge of their whereabouts." Narumi explained.

"We may be able to take you to the Hokage depending on which missing-nin you are currently after." The bandaged one said. Narumi figured they were probably looking to buy time until some Anbu showed up. Maybe they thought she was an Akatsuki member hunting down herself? She almost snorted at the thought.

Feeling five chakra signatures moving to her location rapidly, one much larger than the other. Narumi figured she was about to have some company. Seeing four animal masked shinobi drop down to the streets, surrounding a rather chesty blonde woman, Narumi sighed to herself. She was hoping to see the Hokage in private, not in handcuffs. Seeing all the shinobi before her tense in anticipation for a fight, she supposed she should say something.

"Hello there, glad you could see me so promptly. Though I will admit I wasn't expecting such a large group to escort me to the Hokage." Hearing Kurara snicker, she supposed her lover _would_ enjoy the sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Who are you and why are you in my village?" The busty woman demanded.

"Your village? I wasn't aware Konoha had chosen a new Hokage. Last time I was here you had a Hokage who took time out of his day to lie to a little girl from time to time. I hope you're a better leader than him." She wasn't originally here to cause problems, but being back here brought some ugly emotions to the surface for the redheaded girl. No reason not to vent a little.

"How dare you talk about my sensei like that?!" Feeling the ground shake under her feet as the woman approached her and the mention of 'sensei', Narumi knew who she was talking to now. Her strength was legendary and she was listed in quite a few bingo books; Tsunade of the Sannin.

"Ah, so you were made Hokage? Last I heard you didn't particularly like Konoha, so I wonder what changed your mind, hmm? Maybe decided your goddaughter was finally important to come back?" She couldn't keep the venom out of her voice there. She had read all about Tsunade in her mother's journals, and although her mother loved the woman dearly, Narumi did not feel the same way. Guessing by the rage on the new Hokage's face, Narumi knew she hit a sore spot.

"And what would you know of my goddaughter? No one knows anything about her. For good reason." Tsunade snarled through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you take me to your office and we can have a nice friendly chat? Maybe I can tell you about little Narumi-chan and you can give me some info on a _snake_ and his _pet_ for me." Narumi knew the woman would understand who she was referring to.

"Anbu, escort my _guests_ and I to my office, And call the monkey and toad to meet us there." Tsunade addressed to her guard before she turned her gaze back on Narumi. "You will follow me, and if there is anything suggesting that you're here for anything other than to talk I will kill you."

Nodding to the woman she had so easily enraged, Narumi grabbed Kurara's hand and followed after the Hokage and her guards. This trip had turned out to be more fun than she originally thought.

 **…**

Sitting on a small couch in an office she remember quite well, Narumi waited for this 'toad and monkey' she had heard her godmother mention before to show up. The walk through the village was tense, no small in part to the group of Anbu escorting her. The civilians were all put on edge by her escort too, no doubt thinking she was a dangerous criminal, which did a good job of escalating the tension.

Hearing the door and window open at the same time, she looked around the room at the two new occupants and scowled slightly. She recognized both of them immediately, one from her father's journal and the other from her own memories. Seeing the Toad Sage Jiraiya and the Sandaime come in made this one big happy moment for Narumi. Feeling her hand being squeezed and a thumb rub the back of her hand she relaxed, thankful for Kurara's continued work in keeping her calm.

"So now that your teammate and sensei are here, would you like to begin?" Narumi said in an effort to get the conversation started. She wanted her info and to be gone as soon as possible. The longer she was in the village the more on edge she felt. Being surrounded by three experienced S-rank shinobi didn't help her nerves either.

"First, why don't you tell us who you are and what you know about Narumi Uzumaki?" Tsunade demanded, setting both Jiraiya and Hiruzen on edge. They hadn't been told why they were called, but if this woman knew anything about the child that ran away five years ago they knew they had to treat this delicately.

"Well my name is Kurari, and you could say I have an… interest in Narumi. Not every day you meet the child of Minato Namikaze out in the woods, so when she asked me to train her after we got to know each other I accepted. Quite the eager student that girl." She was surprised they all managed to keep their facial expressions so schooled. Her heritage was the one of the most well kept secrets Konoha had.

"And where is Narumi now?" This time it was the Sandaime who asked, though Narumi wasn't about to let them have all the information without a price.

"Nuh uh," she said while wagging a finger at them playfully, "I believe if you want to know any more than that you'll have to tell me some information in return. I _am_ here for anything you have on Orochimaru and his pupil Sasuke Uchiha, not to give you everything you want. I would like them both dead and have had… difficulties in finding them. You show me the way towards the snake, I'll tell you all about Narumi-chan."

It was Jiraiya who stepped forward next. "And what reason do you have to kill Orochimaru exactly? And why would you choose to train Narumi, judging by your cloak there I would assume you had a different goal in mind for her." He said with an edge in his voice.

"Well you could say I'm quite the experienced missing-nin killer. This cloak was a prize from a very difficult hunt I went on, and I rather enjoyed the look of it so I decided to keep it for myself. Itachi was a very formidable opponent and deserved his ranking as an S-class missing-nin and I like to remember my more difficult bounties." Narumi said while remembering her fight with Itachi. "As for Narumi, well how could I say no to a little girl who just wanted to be strong and needed a friend?"

Her statement drew the desired results when three winces were seen. It proved they all felt rather guilty about her childhood and subsequent running away. Not that she really cared. They wouldn't feel guilty if they hadn't abandoned her.

"You want us to believe that you killed Itachi Uchiha? You look like you're still in your teens, I find it hard to believe you could take down someone of Itachi's level. Besides, it was the _Goddess of the Hunt_ who took him down." Tsunade retorted with a condescedning snort.

"Well it _was_ the villages that started calling me that, I didn't exactly start calling myself a goddess. Though I am rather fond of the name now. Anyways, after killing Kisame Hoshigaki and taking Samehada from him," Narumi said, running a hand down the bandaged sword resting beside her, "I decided to go after anyone else wearing a similar cloak to this one, and Itachi was the only one I could find. So I hunted him down and killed him. As a result I drew the attention of the snake because of Sasuke, so now I am out to find them before they find me."

Narumi watched as the three legendary shinobi in the room all exchanged glances. She just wished this would all hurry up. Yes, her shinobi nickname was 'Goddess of the Hunt', and although it was an _awesome_ name, she didn't actively go out asking people to call her that. That wasn't to say she would stop someone if they _were_ to call her that. Her parents both had cool shinobi names and she liked hers. Hopefully Samehada was proof enough for them for her to believe her name and for them to give her something about Orochimaru.

"If we _were_ to tell you what we know about Orochimaru's whereabouts," Tsunade started to say, "would you be willing to tell us about Narumi? We are all concerned about her safety and would like to know she is doing okay."

"That is acceptable to me, as long as the snake dies I'm fine with telling you about her."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and motioned for him to do something, and by judging by the look on his face, he wasn't too eager to do whatever she was asking of him. A few seconds of staring between the Sannin and Jiraiya finally sighed before he unsealed a rather thick book and tossed it over to Narumi. Flipping open a few pages, Narumi was surprised at the level of detail Jiraiya had gone into about his ex-teammate.

There were notes on some of his experiments, some Narumi had run into and some she hadn't. There was information on the cursed seals and a couple maps of different parts of the Nations detailing the locations where Orochimaru had been sighted and where Jiraiya knew a few of his bases to be. It really was a goldmine of knowledge on the snake. Seeing the last known location for him in the book was somewhere in the Land of Birds a week ago, Narumi supposed this was more than helpful. Orochimaru usually stayed in a base from anywhere from two weeks to a month. At top speed it would take her five days to get to Bird Country, hopefully giving her enough time to find her prey, or at least it would be helpful in getting her in the vicinity. Snapping the book closed she nodded to Tsunade and Jiraiya, letting them know they could ask whatever they wanted. She had what she needed, might as well give them something to calm them down.

"How is Narumi doing? Is she doing okay? And how do you know of her heritage?" Tsunade blurted out rapidly.

"Narumi-chan is doing just fine, quite the strong kunoichi that one. I ran into her while she was travelling from the Land of Iron to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. She had an interest in the Uzumaki clan and told me all about a woman named Kushina Uzumaki she had heard about from Mifune of Iron Country. I stayed around in Uzushio with her for a little bit and taught her how to fight and she taught me about seals." Narumi explained to the shinobi in the room, all of them eager to hear anything about herself, though they didn't know that. Which was actually hard to believe because she wasn't even in a _Henge._ "She later started studying her own seal and theorized that the Yondaime must have been her father by the similarities between Uzumaki seals and the one the Yondaime used to seal away the Kyuubi."

It took a little bit for her words to sink in for all of them. Narumi saw them all grimace when she mentioned her mother, no doubt feeling more than a little guilty that the leader of the Land of Iron had told her of Kushina when they all kept it from her. They all grew nervous when she mentioned studying the seal on her stomach, so there was no need to also say the Kyuubi was in the room with them. That'd just make things worse. Besides, Kurara was rather enjoying the show.

"So I took some of her blood and snuck into Konoha and tested it on the Yondaime's house." Narumi admitted without a care. "When the gate outisde the compound opened I used the rest of the blood and brought everything that was inside the house back to Narumi for her to keep. She was extremely grateful to have her inheritance in her possession. Last time I saw her she was working on the _Hiraishin._ She was making great progress on it too…"

That wasn't a lie either. Although the original space-time ninjutsu had been keyed to a singular person, her father, she _was_ making progress on it. She had to rebuild it from the ground up so it would work for her, but it worked as a good side project to clear her head some nights.

"What do you mean you snuck into Konoha?!" Tsunade roared after a few seconds of silence. "And you took everything from the Yondaime's house?!" She added quickly.

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Narumi replied flippantly with a wave of the hand. "Narumi wanted confirmation of her lineage and I gave it to her." There was no reason to tell them she broke into the Uchiha District too, though she was surprised no one actually knew she _had_. _'Village security must be a real problem here,'_ she mused silently.

"So where exactly is young Narumi now?" Hearing the voice come from the couch across from her, she looked to Hiruzen who had asked the question.

"Well that's tough to say really." Narumi said thoughtfully. "I guess it's fair to say she's nearby." Hearing a chuckle from Kurara, she shot her girlfriend a look telling her to not give anything away. "Tell me, what do you know of Narumi?"

Though confused, Tsunade answered her question. "Well you've already talked of her heritage and her tenant. From what I've been told she was a rather quiet girl when she was in the village. Didn't have many friends, though that wasn't really her fault." Tsunade said lowly. "Had long, vibrant red hair, violet eyes…"

Narumi watched as Tsunade slowly started to realize who exactly 'Kurari' was. She was a little bewildered that it had taken this long, it's not like many other people had dark purple eyes and long crimson hair. Jiraiya should have probably realized that you can't unlock a blood seal without blood _and_ chakra, meaning the person had to physically be at the seal, meaning Narumi would have to have been at the gate to unlock it.

"Narumi… is that really you?" Tsunade shakily asked, tears building in the corner of her eyes. Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked to Tsunade wondering what was wrong, until they both gained surprised looks and turned their heads back to her.

"Hello there Tsunade, Jiraiya. It's nice to finally meet my godparents. Though I would have liked to have met you when I was younger." Ignoring the winces that statement drew, she turned to Hiruzen. "I suppose it's nice to see you as well Old Man, but not really."

The sarcasm was heavy in her voice, and they all knew why. They had left her to the wolves as a child, with only Hiruzen offering a few nice words here and there to give her some semblance of kindness while he constantly lied to her. It was obvious Narumi was still a little bitter about their decisions surrounding her childhood.

"Before I leave and start hunting down Orochimaru again, would anyone like to ask anything?" Narumi thought that was more than they deserved, but she supposed her parents would have liked it if she at least talked to them a little.

"It really is you, isn't it?" Tsunade looked like she was on the verge of falling apart. Narumi was a little confused by the reaction. The woman had been off wherever while she suffered in isolation for eleven years, why did she seem to be having a breakdown? "W-when I was told a few years ago Kushina had had a daughter, I was so excited to meet you." Now Narumi was even more confused, Tsunade hadn't even known she existed? The tears made more sense now if that was true. "I was heartbroken when I heard you were gone and why you had left. I may not have loved Konoha back then as much as I used too or even now, but I always thought the people were better than what I had heard. I'm so sorry Narumi, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

This was getting awkward for Narumi now. She hadn't planned for any of this to happen, but she got so caught up in her little game of leading them on that she exposed her actual identity to them. She didn't really do much to hide it, but she was playing off of the premise that no one would expect her to come back to Konoha ever again. Now Tsunade was openly crying in front of her and she didn't know what to do. Jiraiya still looked shocked, as did Hiruzen, but they were both eyeing her and Kurara with some level of suspicion. Probably trying to figure out if she or Kurara was a threat.

"I wasn't aware my existence was hidden from you. Though judging by the village's track record for hiding things from people it shouldn't have been a huge surprise to me. I knew from my parents' journals that my mother never had a chance to tell you she was naming you my godmother, but I would have thought someone had told you eventually, especially when I was orphaned."

She didn't care that Jiraiya and Hiruzen refused to make eye contact with her now, she didn't care much about them at all at the moment. Both of them had known her heritage when she was younger and both had refused to tell her. And in Jiraiya's case he had abandoned his duties to her father and to her as her godfather by doing whatever he did. Most likely those stupid books she had seen in bookshops around the nations. She didn't want to have anything to do with them right now or in the immediate future. But if it was true that Tsunade hadn't known she was born, it meant she had at least one family member she could somewhat forgive.

"So why wasn't she told? What excuse was it this time to keep my godmother from knowing my existence?" She asked the two silent men in the room.

"Now Narumi…" Jiraiya said nervously with a gulp, "there were certain circumstances-"

"Fuck your 'circumstances'!" Narumi stood and shouted in a rare loss of control. "I know all about _circumstances._ I was orphaned because of _circumstances_! I was left to fend for myself because of _circumstances_! I was lied to every single day that I lived in this Kami-forsaken village because of yourso called _circumstances_. That's just your way of justifying your abandoning of me you bastard!" Narumi was panting with pure fury in her eyes. She had never lost control like this before, but once she started it just all came flowing out. Eleven years of neglect and hurt was pouring out of her and she had no desire to stop now that she had the floor. "You and the Old Man there decided it was best for me to grow up ignorant of who I was and where I came from. You both probably figured I was a strong little girl who could somehow survive on her own with the weight of the hatred of every villager on her shoulders, didn't you? As long as you justified it you were fine while I suffered." Narumi's voice cracked a little there, she still remembered the glares and whispers some nights. The hatred had never really left her even after all these years.

"' _Oh, Narumi is the daughter of two strong shinobi, no doubt she'll be strong as well and be able to change their minds about her being a demon. She just has to work hard and she'll get there one day.'"_ She said in a mocking tone. "My parents trusted you to look after me, not lie to me and let me fester in my own isolation for a decade! And now I find out the one person who actually is blood-related to me was _lied_ to about my being born?! Whatever your excuses were, they're just that, _excuses_. If my parents knew that this is what would happen when they named you my godfather and left me in both your and the Sandaime's care, they would have never done it in the first place. I'm sure my parents are rolling over in their graves with the way you two handled things."

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. Tsunade looked on the verge of breaking down into more tears, obviously distraught at her goddaughter's confession. Jiraiya looked like his heart had been ripped out of his chest by her own hand and couldn't look her in the eye. Hiruzen himself looked like he had been slapped across the face. She didn't enjoy the guilt she caused them, but she had been dealing with this for years now, she deserved to get some of this off her chest.

"So yes I left. I left this hellhole my parents for some reason gave their lives for." She was no longer shouting now, but the venom was still there. "I travelled, became strong, learned everything I could from wherever I went and I still have more to learn. I fell in love with a woman, who despite all the crap she's been put through, loves me anyway." She felt the warm hand squeeze her own when she mentioned Kurara, and allowed herself a small moment of happiness that Kurara was here with her. "Know that I have no plans for Konoha out of respect to my parents' sacrifice, but should you come after me I will fight back." She let the threat hang there, they'd have to bring her back to this village in a body bag if they tried to bring her here against her will. Konoha never felt like home to her, and it most likely never would be.

"If you would like to talk to me Tsunade, as despite how everything turned out I really don't blame you, you're free to write to me with this," handing over a scroll to the woman, who looked to her for an explanation, "it's an invention of mine for long distance communication. I use it with some of my contacts when they want to send me information. The seals transmit anything written onto it to the sister scroll, which is in my possession."

Narumi was happy to see her godmother's face light up at the explanation of the scroll. She herself was all for getting to know the woman her mother wrote so much about in her journals, but right now she didn't have the time nor the desire to stick around in Konoha to do it. Pulling Kurara to her feet and preparing to leave, she had a few more words for them.

"Jiraiya, Hiruzen." She said coldly. "I don't really care what your intentions were for leaving me on my own, but I have no desire to patch things up or 'bury the hatchet'. You're made your decisions and I've made mine. My parents trusted you both, but I do not. Tsunade has a chance and that's it. Don't ask me to come back here, don't ask me to help Konoha, and do _not_ try to follow or track me."

Ignoring the protests of the men who obviously wanted to explain themselves, she grabbed Samehada and walked out of the room with Kurara beside her. She had gotten the information she needed and said what she wanted to say, now she had a snake to hunt.

* * *

 **So if this is your first time reading chapter one, feel free to ignore this. If not, I'll explain some of the changes. The first big change was Narumi's attitude, which if you remember is now a bit angrier and emotional than before. I was writing chapter two and had a hard time justifying Narumi staying in Konoha, so this was my alternative. The story will be more about Narumi and Kurara travelling and different battles than anything else. She obviously does NOT like Jiraiya and Hiruzen, for good reason, but she is willing to give Tsunade a chance. Plus I wanted to write a more emotional character, what with _Artic Fox_ having the stoic type of MC.**

 **Now for everyone else. Yes, Narumi is going to give Tsunade a chance to be part of her life. It was obvious Tsunade never wanted any of this for Narumi, and it'll be explained later on why Tsunade is Hokage when Narumi wasn't there to convince her.**

 **Jiraiya and Hiruzen get the wrath of the Goddess brought down upon them. I never liked that canon Naruto was so forgiving to both Jiraiya and the Sandaime. It shouldn't have been up to a chakra imprint in the seal to inform him Minato and Kushina were his parents. And no matter what Jiraiya believed, it's not cool to leave your godchild as an orphan when your apprentice trusts you to watch over him. And teaching him to summon toads and make bigger variants of the Rasengan over the course of three years is just terrible teaching.**

 **Anyways, next chapter gets into fighting Orochimaru and Sasuke. Dunno what'll happen to Gaara and Deidara/Sasori, but I've got a vague idea of what'll happen with them.**

 **Feel free to check out my other story if you want;** _ **Arctic Fox.**_ **If you don't, well that's cool too.**

 **Your author,**

 **InsanityFic**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **If you have previously read chapter one when this chapter was posted, go back and reread at least the end part where Narumi goes to Konoha. I've rewritten it and changed the direction of the story a bit. Well, a lot technically. When I first started writing chapter two I couldn't justify Narumi wanting to stay in Konoha, so I threw that part out. Yay angry Narumi!**

 **Anyways, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

 **Goddess of the Hunt – Chapter 2**

Leaving thoughts of Konoha behind while she and Kurara hopped from branch to branch silently on their way to Bird Country, Narumi waited until Kurara brought up her outburst in the office of the Hokage. She didn't really know what came over her at the time, just that being back there brought up a lot of ugly thoughts and feelings. Feelings that finally came to the surface and exploded out of her. Seeing Jiraiya and Hiruzen in the same room didn't help either.

She knew Kurara would want to talk about it and make sure she was okay with what happened, but she didn't want to be the first one to talk. As childish as it sounded, she needed her girlfriend to coax it out of her.

"So Naru-chan, want to talk about earlier?"

Yup, Kurara really was a gift from Kami.

"Talk about what Kura-chan?"

"So you wanna play it like that do you? Okay then, we'll play." She shivered when she heard the teasing note in Kurara's. ' _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?'_ she gulped.

"I d-don't know what you mean…" Despite the calm façade she tried to put up, she damned the slight pause in her voice. She was just adding more fuel to the fire now.

"Well _I_ was wondering what caused my usually calm kit to blow up like an explosive note. Don't get me wrong, seeing you so angry did get me all hot and bothered, but it was such a rare occurrence I couldn't help but ask if you were okay." Kurara purred with a smirk.

Narumi stumbled before she righted herself and continued tree-hopping. So Kurara was playing the flirty game was she? That didn't spell good news for Narumi, she didn't win very often when flirty Kurara came out. Okay, she never won when flirty Kurara came out, but it still wasn't good for her chances at remaining calm.

"W-what do you mean Kura-chan?" _'Damn stutter!'_

Feeling arms lift her up into a bridal carry, Narumi squealed in surprise as she was carried down to the ground floor. Squirming out of her love's arms and huffing in mock anger as she flattened her ruffled clothes, and failing to fight down the bit of pink dusting her cheeks, she turned a pouty glare on Kurara.

"Now don't you go and give me that face missy!" Kurara said while she looked away. "We both know it's my job to worry about you so start talking!"

"Kura-chan, we don't have time for this. Orochimaru-"

"-will still be waiting for us if we wait and talk a few minutes. So stop being stubborn!" Seeing her girlfriend huff and tap her foot, Narumi knew she had lost, even if she hadn't been fighting that hard in the first place.

"Alright Kura-chan, you win… What do you want me to say?" Narumi conceded with a resigned sigh, her eyes dropping to the ground.

Feeling a hand raise her chin, she looked up into the warm and loving eye of her love.

"I just want you to talk to me and let know what happened Naru-chan." Feeling soft kisses on her forehead, she mumbled an apology and leaned into Kurara's chest and let the taller woman wrap her arms around her waist.

"I don't know what happened honestly." She admitted. "One minute I was having fun and then I got all confused about Tsunade being sad and I just lost it." Thinking back to a few hours ago when she'd met with her godparents and Hiruzen, she could feel the frustration come back. "To know the reason I didn't have my godmother was because no onetold her I _existed_ was so heartbreaking Kura-chan. I could have had a happy childhood, a family. But because of my godfather and the Sandaime I was left alone."

She felt the tears building up in her eyes, but made no move to stop them.

"I'm so angry at everything they did but at the same time everything led me to you… I'm so confused Kura-chan, what am I supposed to feel right now?"

Kurara sighed and stroke the shorter girl's hair, pulling it out of the braid so she could run her fingers through it. Sometimes it was easy to forget Narumi was a sixteen year old young woman who had never really known love or interacted with people besides a job as a hostess in Kumo three years ago. Things like usually confused her, so it was up to her to help her vixen.

"Oh Naru-chan, you can feel whatever you want." Kurara whispered soothingly, "You can feel sad, angry, whatever you're feeling is perfectly natural. You feel cheated and that's okay. I'm happy I have you as well my adorable Naru-chan, but it's understandable to be mad that two people you were supposed to be able to trust kept something like having family from you." Feeling tears soaking through her shirt and some muffled sobs, her heart really went out to her little love. This was obviously hurting her quite a lot. "But don't forget you can now talk to your godmother whenever you want. Just because you missed out on having a relationship with her the last sixteen years doesn't mean you can't have one now."

Narumi looked up and kissed Kurara. Her girlfriend really knew the perfect things to say when she got upset. Pulling out of the kiss, she smiled at the warm gaze she was receiving and felt Kurara wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you so much Kura-chan. You're so amazing."

"I love you too Narumi. Now let's go hunt a snake and get you a new sword."

Smirking at the predatory look in the kitsune's eyes, Narumi kissed her one more time before she hopped back into the trees and sped towards Bird Country with a lighter heart. Kurara was right, she could feel whatever she wanted. And right now, she felt like hunting.

 **…**

After having arrived in the small village four days later, both Narumi and Kurara threw on a simple _Henge_ and started asking around village for anything out of the ordinary. Orochimaru had a predictable pattern of kidnapping people for his experiments, so any missing people would be a dead giveaway for if the snake was here in Bird Country or not. As luck would have it, for them at least, two people had gone missing just a few days ago. The two men were local fisherman that had disappeared when they went out to the stream outside the town.

Going to the location described to them, they arrived at the stream and looked up and down it for any clues. It was after half an hour of searching that they finally found some clues. A few kilometers down from where they had first arrived, they found two sets of footprints in the mud beside the stream, and behind those two were a pair of barely visible footprints that came up just behind them. Then the same pair of footprints disappeared into the woods, but showed a more visible depression in the ground, signifying they were carrying something.

Knowing from experience that only a ninja could walk so lightly on their feet, especially when carrying a body, Narumi knew she had a lead to go on. Silently jumping into the trees, she channeled a small amount of chakra to her eyes and followed the footprints as they made their way through the woods. A side effect of having Kurara sealed into her was that when she channeled chakra to her eyes, her pupils would elongate into slits to match Kurara's except hers would retain their violet colour. They were similar to a dojutsu, except instead of crazy abilities like the Sharingan or Byakugan, hers would only allow give her better vision and allow her to see at night; both of which were rather effective for tracking. They also made her eyes look awesome, and Kurara loved it when she did it. Usually made her girlfriend all handsy.

Two hours later of following the trail Orochimaru's goons left for them, they arrived in a small clearing and with her improved eyesight Narumi noticed a small patch of grass was disturbed and looked to be in the shape of a rectangle. It was most likely the entrance to the base, so this was good news for them as it hopefully meant Orochimaru was here. Judging by the excited chattering of Samehada, who sounded very hungry, she knew there were at least some strong chakra signatures down there.

Looking to Kurara who nodded in confirmation, she grabbed Samehada and unwrapped the scaly sword from its bandage sheath and hopped down to the ground silently. Walking up to the entrance to the base, she looked it over for any seals that would raise an alarm. Taking out her brush and ink set, she wrote some nullification seals over the doorway and watched them erase all the seals on the doorway. Sliding open the door silently, she walked in and looked around.

The base was incredibly similar to all of Orochimaru's other bases, in that it was super depressing to be inside. Besides being dark and barely lit, it also smelled of medicine and death. Keeping a small amount of chakra in her eyes so she could see, she walked down the hallway and came to an intersection in the hall. Having three options available to her, she looked to Kurara for which way to go. Kurara had the ability to sense negative emotions, so she would be able to find anyone who was unfortunately being experimented on by the sicko. Seeing Kurara signal down the left hand hallway, she dashed down it silently with Samehada in hand.

It was twenty minutes later and a few more turns that they came upon the door that Kurara said Orochimaru was in. Seeing her girlfriend hold up three hands, then two fingers quickly afterwards, she knew what to expect.

 _Three signatures, two hostile._

Nodding in confirmation, she created two dozen _Shadow Clones_ to keep any of his lackeys from interrupting. Feeling the lightning chakra flow through her, she activated her _Inner Lightning Soul_. She didn't want this battle to go on too long, so activating her specialized jutsu was her best option. Orochimaru was a cockroach, better to kill him fast and be done with it. Besides, she still had to kill Sasuke too. No sense letting them have the advantage of a two-on-one fight. Raising Samehada, she swung the massive sword and shattered the door in one swing and burst into the room. Seeing the surprised look on Orochimaru's face, as well as on the bespectacled silver-haired person standing next to him, Narumi smirked. Good, they hadn't sensed her.

"So I heard you were looking for the Goddess," Narumi announced while she crouched and was ready to pounce, "it's too bad she found you instead!"

She snarled as she leapt forward and swung her sword at Orochimaru's head. Seeing him barely dodge, she smiled anyway when Samehada still managed to eat a bit of his chakra, although the sword shivered and felt a little queasy at the vileness of the chakra. She'd have to make sure to feed her sword some of her own yummy chakra to make up for this fight.

Seeing Narumi engage Orochimaru in combat, Kurara looked toward the glasses wearing assistant who didn't look like he knew what to do. Sending her own chakra to her fingertips, she let her nails sharpen and turn into claws. Shaping the residual chakra into fire-natured chakra, she let her hands and feet burst into flames. She had never really learned how to fight in human form, because why should she need to when she could transform into a massive fox, but after sparring with Narumi for the better part of a year she had developed her own style of combat. The Foxfire Fist was her own style, and Kurara looking forward to using it to rip apart this insect before her. Ah, it felt good to let her animal side out once in a while.

 **…**

Sasuke Uchiha was an avenger. It's what he always told himself. He had once been a happy child with a happy family and had always been seen with a smile. His mother was a kind and loving woman. His father, though being distant, had still shown he cared and was a good dad. His brother was his role model though. Itachi was everything Sasuke wanted to be. He was strong, his father loved him, and he was a true Uchiha. He was the youngest to activate his Sharingan and also the youngest to master all three tomoe. He was a prodigy in every sense of the word. Then the massacre happened… and Sasuke didn't know what to believe in anymore.

His beloved brother had killed them all. _Every single_ _Uchiha_ _was dead_. He had come home late one night and saw the bodies lining the streets of the district and immediately rushed home. He still had nightmares from the memories of coming home and seeing his brother standing over the dead bodies of his parents, the blood flowing down his brother's sword as he slowly turned and made eye contact with him.

Then Itachi had used the advanced form of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan, and tortured him for seventy-two hours in the genjutsu world he commanded, the _Tsukuyomi,_ with images of his clan being slaughtered over and over. After finally having his waking nightmare end, his brother told him to hate him. To use his hate to grow strong.

 _"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

Those words still haunted him when he slept. So he grew strong in Konoha, he became rookie of the year, and was leagues ahead of everyone. But it wasn't enough, and he was proved it wasn't enough time and time again. The ice-user in the Land of Waves had nearly killed him, Orochimaru had handled him easily in the Forest of Death, and then his brother had defeated him in an instant when he had gone to hunt him down.

So he turned to Orochimaru for more power and became strong. He hated and hated, just like his brother had said and grew stronger every day. He mastered his Sharingan, perfected the ninjutsu he knew and had created, and had even taken the second-stage cursed seal to new heights. Then when he got word of his brother's death at the hand of someone else, he was enraged. Some random woman people called a _Goddess_ had killed his brother? The utter idea of it all was ridiculous, but then his brother's body had shown up at a bounty office and he had forced Orochimaru to collect it for him. Seeing the dead body of his older brother made it all real, and seeing the empty eye sockets was even worse. The _bitch_ had stolen his brother's eyes?! So he trained harder and had Orochimaru search for the woman who had taken his revenge from him, because if he couldn't kill Itachi, he would show this _Goddess_ the wrath of an avenger.

 **…**

Narumi smirked at the angry snarl Orochimaru released from his mouth. So far the fight had been entirely in her favour, and it was obvious Orochimaru did not like that at all. He had tried goading her with insults, but he didn't even know her true name. He had no ammunition to use. Meanwhile she toyed with him and shredded him piece by piece with Samehada. He had thrown ninjutsu at her and she would speed out of sight with her lightning-induced speed. He would summon snakes from his sleeves and Samehada would shred them into pieces. No matter what he threw at her, she had an answer, and they both knew it.

" _Summoning Jutsu!"_

Seeing the giant plume of smoke of a boss-class summon and the subsequent shattering of the roof of the base, Narumi knew she had to work fast. That would alert Sasuke if he hadn't already noticed the fight, so she needed to make sure Orochimaru was dead before that fight came.

"Well Orochimaru," Narumi said with her ever present smirk, "any last words, or should I destroy you now? Samehada no longer wants to eat your disgusting chakra, and I don't want to give my lovely sword indigestion, do I?" She cooed to her sword who made a gagging noise.

" **Orochimaru! Why have you ssssummoned me?!"** Manda, the Snake Boss Summon, roared at his summoner. **"You are fighting one little girl and you need me to fight for you? You truly are a dissssgrace to the ssssnakessss!"**

"Manda, I will give you as many sacrifices as you deem necessary if you fight with me here." Orochimaru offered in an attempt to placate in his rather vicious summon.

" **Two hundred ssssacrifcessss. Two hundred and I will fight thissss battle with you."**

"It shall be done Manda."

Narumi just watched the whole exchange with an amused eyebrow raised. She had never had a chance to fight someone with a summoning contract, so this was a rather novel experience. She found it funny that Orochimaru had to barter with his summon to fight, though the snake calling her a _little girl_ was rather demeaning. She was called a damned _goddess_ thank you very much! Attaching Samehada to her back and funneling it some chakra to calm its' upset stomach, _'did swords even have stomachs?',_ she raised her left hand to her right wrist, where a small red swirl was located, and unsealed her other favourite sword.

The _Aka Shi no Kiba_. Her mother's sword.

It was originally called Benihime, but she had renamed it in honor of her mother. The sword was a standard katana, but it had a black blade with a red tempered line through it. The tsuba was a black and white Uzumaki swirl, and the hilt and crisscrossing red and black bandages wrapped around it. It truly looked like it belong to the Shinigami itself. Applying a thick coating of lightning chakra to the chakra conducting sword, she watched the blade roar to life with red lightning sparking across the blade. The pigment change in the chakra was a by-product of some of the seals on the sword that caused her chakra to appear red and were also designed to give it more durability as well as always ensure its sharpness. She truly loved this sword.

Raising the sword and holding it to her side, she dashed forward towards the giant purple snake and its summoner, eager to end the both of them. Reappearing before the both of them nearly instantly, she brought her sword upwards in a quick slash and sliced through the belly of the snake, causing it to roar in pain and anger. Orochimaru made a mistake bringing Manda out before her. All he did was give her a bigger target, but she was okay with that.

 **…**

While Narumi was battling Orochimaru, Kurara was having fun battling her own target. The fight so far had truly been interesting to the bijuu, in that her prey kept healing himself. This allowed her to play around a bit before she ultimately decided to end the little roach. It wasn't very often your new toy could heal itself and let you play with it some more.

 **…**

Delivering three more strikes to the snake, Narumi dashed back in a burst of lightning as the snake lunged at her prior location, causing the ground to explode under the force of Manda's attack. Looking the snake over, she could see the fight had taken its toll on the creature. There was no doubt a good dozen or so slashes in its large body, all of them sparking slightly due to the residual red lightning chakra coursing through them. The Aka Shi was truly a deadly weapon. Not to say Samehada wasn't, but her mother's sword was more finesse driven, while Samehada tore apart its enemies.

" **Orochimaru! I am done here, have fun fighting this little pessst on your own! I'll collect my sssacrificesss if you sssurvive."** Manda roared before it disappeared in another plume of smoke.

"So Orochimaru, you can't use ninjutsu, you can't summon, what _can_ you do exactly?" Narumi said in an attempt to drive the Snake Sannin into attacking her. "I heard such terrible rumours about you, but I guess they were just that… _rumours_. My father truly deserved to be Yondaime if this is all you can do."

 _That_ got the desired reaction.

"Oh, your Minato's brat are you?" He snarled before he grew a smirk. "I didn't think you would have gotten so strong with both your parents being dead and all. I wonder how you managed to get so strong with both of them choosing Konoha over you, hmm? Ku ku ku."

Never mind. Fuck letting him come to her, she was ending this bastard now. Setting Aka Shi against her left hip with chakra holding it in place, she flew through handseals and decided to utterly vaporize this bastard.

" _Raiton: Inari's Judgment!_ " She roared out.

Sending a dense blast of lightning chakra from her mouth to the skies, she watched as the clouds above them darkened and started sparking as electricity flowed through them. Molding the now abundant chakra-based and natural electricity in the atmosphere, she started on her jutsu. The _Inari's Judgement_ was a mastery of nature and shape manipulation. By commanding a mix of chakra-based and natural lightning, she molded it into the shape of a giant nine-tailed kitsune and had it descend from the heavens. It truly was the judgement of the fox god.

Orochimaru looked up and was horrified to see a lightning created Kyuubi form out of the clouds and start to descend on his location. Quickly summoning his sword from within himself, he dashed forward, intent on ending the life of Minato's child before the S-rank ninjutsu could hit.

Seeing the snake dashing forwards with what was to be her new sword in hand, she smirked. The best part of her jutsu, once created and molded properly, it didn't need to be commanded. She practically breathed life into lightning with this jutsu. Watching as the sword was raised, she channeled chakra into legs and dashed into Orochimaru's guard, drawing a startled look from the Sannin.

"You're fucked you cockroach. Have fun being dead." Forcing lightning chakra to her fingers, she slammed them into him in over two dozen places, stunning his body temporarily. Grabbing the sword from his now paralyzed hands, she gave one last smirk to the frozen man. "Thanks for the sword, and say hi to _Inari_ for me."

Flashing out of the destruction zone, she watched as the giant lightning fox roared as it dropped and struck the snake, obliterating him where he stood. She idly mused that she wouldn't be able to claim his bounty with no body to redeem, so she hoped there was enough of him left that she could cash in her latest hunt.

 **…**

Kurara knew Narumi was getting ready to finish her fight when Aka Shi came out and Manda was subsequently dispelled. Dodging an errant chakra scalpel from the rather desperate silver-haired med-nin who was trying to hit her, she saw Narumi flash through a chain of seals she recognized. If she was using _that_ jutsu it meant she was now trying to _vaporize_ her opponent rather than just kill him. Knowing she had to kill her opponent quickly, she jumped back and smirked at the confused look her actions had garnered.

"Sorry little roach, but my mate is about to destroy your master, so I have to finish this quickly."

Deactivating the fire coating her limbs, she started channeling her chakra into a black and white ball that formed before her mouth. She hadn't been able to fire one of these in a while, and it _was_ overkill to kill one average ninja, but with _Inari's Judgement_ being used she figured a low powered _Bijuudama_ was like icing to the overkill cake. Swallowing the dense chakra ball and letting the chakra build up inside her and seeing the horrified look of the ninja before her, she smirked before the opened her mouth.

" _Bijuudama!"_

 **…**

When Sasuke had felt the base rumbling and also felt large amounts of chakra being used by Orochimaru, he had been surprised. In the three years he had been with Orochimaru, he had never been at a base that had been attacked. Sure Jiraiya had stormed some abandoned bases over the years, and there was a recent string of bases being destroyed, but he had never been at one at the time.

Leaving his room and walking to where he felt the chakra spikes, he arrived in time to see Orochimaru battling a redheaded girl and Kabuto battling a taller redhead who had fox ears. An odd appendage, but he grew wings when he used the cursed seal, so it wasn't _too_ odd. Concealing his chakra signature, he watched as Orochimaru and Kabuto were pretty much toyed with. Even after Manda had been summoned and everyone moved to the clearing above the base, the sword wielding redhead had flashed all around the great snake and delivered a multitude of slashes all over its body. He had to activate his Sharingan just to be able to catch a glimpse of the girl as she flashed all over the place.

Then Manda had dispelled and he watched as the redhead became enraged at something his master said and proceeded to form handseals and expend a large amount of chakra into the sky. He didn't recognize the jutsu, and without activating the cursed seal he wouldn't have the chakra use the jutsu, but seeing the large fox descend from the dark clouds above the clearing was mildly terrifying. To see someone his age have such control over lightning was a sobering thought. He of course was a lightning user, but he never thought you could use it like _this_. He watched on as the woman jumped back, letting the jutsu dropped which seemed to utterly _destroy_ Orochimaru. He didn't really care that the man was dead, but he was mildly annoyed that he would have to look for Itachi's killer himself.

He also noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kabuto was vaporized by the fox-eared woman who used some type of pure chakra attack that enveloped the medical ninja and destroyed him as well. Whoever these two women were, they were strong. Incredibly so.

 **…**

Appearing beside her girlfriend, Narumi dropped her _Inner Lightning Soul_ and hugged the woman. She would look for remains of the snake afterwards, right now she could celebrate before she had to fight Sasuke.

"So how'd your fight go Kura-chan?"

"It went well, fun little bug to play around with that boy was. Used a unique style of regeneration that let me play around a little longer." Kurama kissed her vixen. "I sensed both Orochimaru and his lackey's chakra signature vanish, meaning they're both gone. A little overkill using _Inari's Judgment_ though, don't you think?

Narumi giggled and rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile. Bastard shouldn't have mentioned her being an orphan after all that crap back in Konoha happened if he didn't want to be destroyed by _Inari_.

"Just so you're aware kit, Sasuke is watching us from the edge of the clearing. Oh, and you're jutsu utterly destroyed most of the base that was under us."

Narumi sweatdropped as she looked around the clearing. The ground was completely destroyed and charred. Maybe calling on that jutsu _was_ too much. Though the mention of Sasuke was good to know. She still had plenty of chakra to go, and after the letdown that was the Snake Sannin, she hoped her old classmate gave her a good fight.

"Are you gonna sit out for this one?" Narumi asked quietly.

"Yeah, kit. We don't know what level his Sharingan is at right now, better to be safe than sorry." Kurara muttered. "Besides, you're more than enough for him."

Giving Kurara a nod and handing over her cloak, she watched as the woman disappeared in a flame-variant _Shunshin_ to the edge of the clearing. She pulled Aka Shi from her hip and spun it around a few times as Samehada was still working through Orochimaru's nasty chakra, so her best bet was to use the katana. Turning around and looking towards Sasuke, she beckoned him over while she felt her blood start to pump faster. Remembering her fight with Itachi got her incredibly eager to see whether or not Sasuke could live up to the Uchiha hype.

 **…**

Sasuke watched on stoically as the taller of the two women flashed away to the edge of the clearing and the shorter one pulled out the katana she had used earlier. His Sharingan watched as she turned around and faced him directly, motioning him to come and attack. It proved the arrogance of this woman, that she believed she could defeat him in combat? He snorted at her confidence as he remembered his father's words from when he was a boy; " _Only an Uchiha could defeat and Uchiha."_

Pulling his version of the Kusanagi from the rope belt he was wearing, he gave the chokuto a few practice swings before he started to walk to the middle of the scorched clearing they were in. He watched as his opponent walked forward as well, until they were both standing roughly ten feet apart from each other on blackened ground.

"So," Sasuke said in his usual stoicism, "who are you? Why have you killed Orochimaru?"

He watched as the woman's head tilted from side to side, seeming to ponder he answer and causing her long braid to bounce as well.

"Well, that's complicated." The woman said slowly. "I guess you could say I came to smite him. I _am_ a Goddess after all."

Apparently that statement caused her to chuckle, while Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. Why would she call herself a goddess of all things? He had never believed in any god his entire life, so he highly doubted that this woman was a true goddess. He had only heard of one goddess in the last few years, and that was the person who killed his…

His Sharingan activated with the pure rage that spread across his face.

So _that's_ who she was, was it? She was the _Goddess of the Hunt_ who had killed his brother. That was probably Itachi's cloak she was wearing too. And now she had killed his master, no doubt in an effort to keep him from finding her. Well this worked better for him anyway, now she was here before him and he didn't have to search for her. He could kill her where she stood. Raising his sword toward the smirking face of his brother's killer, he levelled it at her throat while his Sharingan spun in his eyes, the three tomoe in each eye locked onto his new opponent.

"You shouldn't have come here, unless you truly do want to die at my hand."

He heard her snort, which made him see red again. _'Who did she think she was?'_

"I don't plan to die anytime soon, I still have a ring and some bounties to collect. Besides," she said with that ever present smirk, "Itachi couldn't kill me a year ago, what makes you think you could kill me now? He was _much stronger_ than you are right now."

He dashed forward and sliced at her neck to stop her from saying anymore. He would take revenge for her having stolen his right to kill his brother by separating her head from her neck. He was mildly surprised when the black and red katana she wielded stopped his attack, as his Kusanagi was designed to cut through anything like the original legendary sword. Pulling back, he attacked again, causing more sparks to fly as the two combatants exchanged strikes and moved around the clearing in a fast paced duel of blades. She ducked under a swing aimed to decapitate, giving her time to swing her sword in a slash aimed to slice him from hip to shoulder. He jumped back and looked over what he knew of his foe.

She was obviously strong, due to her killing of Orochimaru and Itachi. And if he remembered correctly that huge blue sword she had belonged to the partner Itachi had, so that means she had at least three S-rank ninja killed by her hand. She was very well-versed in swordplay, and commanded her lightning affinity as easily as breathing, to the point she could use it to control natural electricity. He had taken his lightning affinity to great heights, but he hadn't thought it possible to do that. He'd have to be cautious during this fight, he couldn't afford to make mistakes. He _needed_ to kill her.

 **…**

Narumi smirked from her place twenty feet away from Sasuke. So far she had been mildly impressed by his skills with his chokuto, but it was nothing to be astonished at. He relied heavily on his Sharingan to be able to keep up with her speeds, instead of how Itachi used his to accentuate his already high level of speed. Meaning his Sharingan was used to make up for his lack of physical conditioning. That meant she had him beat in physical speed as well as chakra reserves. His Sharingan may have been able to keep up with her, but once she activated _Inner Lightning Soul_ he would start to flounder and lose her in her lightning induced speed. He may be able to see her, but he sure as hell couldn't move his body fast enough to respond in time.

It was sort of disappointing that he wasn't nearly as strong as Itachi was. Sure, he was high A-rank most likely, but S-rank ninja were in a different tier of strength altogether. And Itachi was nearly SS-rank with his skill level and expertise. That said a lot, as her father was the only one to be given that ranking by the villages. She watched on as he calculated her skill level as well, and if she remembered his level of arrogance correctly from her academy days, he no doubt thought he could beat her. She knew he most likely had the cursed seal, probably had the advanced stage of it as well. Jiraiya's notebook had had a lot to say on the cursed seal from his studying of someone named Anko Mitarashi. Plus she had done her own research from things she had found in labs and hideouts, so she knew what to expect.

"Well Sasuke, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to attack? I _would_ like this to be done some time today." Looking up and seeing the sun was almost setting, she kept up the chakra flow to her eyes. She needed night vision to keep Sasuke from having the eyesight advantage in this fight.

He snarled at her and she watched as he sent lightning chakra to his sword and coated it in a thick current of electricity. Sending her own current of lightning through her sword and making it light up with a sheath of red lightning, she watched as Sasuke dashed towards her. Raising her sword to block his sideways slash, she starting blocking his following strikes, all the while creating flashes of light every time their swords struck. This worked well for her, as the flashes would momentarily blind him letting her slash at him in turn. After one particularly fast slash, he jumped back and pointed his sword towards her. She watched as he aimed it at her chest and his mouth opened.

" _Raiton: Chidori Sharp Spear."_

Narumi was surprised when the lightning coating Sasuke's chokuto extended swiftly towards her heart. Spinning out of the way, she focused more chakra into her sword and cut the extended lightning blade coming from Sasuke's sword, effectively stopping the attack. When it came to lightning manipulation, she had no equal. Dashing forward she pressed the attack and flowed from one slash to the next, all the while watching as Sasuke's eyes spun wildly in an effort to keep up with her. She was surprised he had managed to keep up with her so well so far. This just showed that the Sharingan was a very effective tool, and that Sasuke was rather adept at using his. Slashing quickly and putting extra force behind her sword, she disengaged when he blocked again and attached Aka Shi to her waist beside Kusanagi before she flew through hand seals.

" _Raiton: Five Shocking Foxes."_

This lightning jutsu was one she had created after fighting Kisame. By molding her chakra into smaller foxes, she sent them as a pack that extended from her hand and charged her opponent. Sending the five electric foxes towards Sasuke, she watched as he flew through his own seals in response.

" _Katon: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu."_

She watched on as Sasuke breathed life to a huge dragon head made of fire and used it to intercept her fox pack, resulting in an explosion of fire and sparks in between them. Dashing into the cloud of smoke, she activated her _Inner Lightning Soul_ and reappeared before the Uchiha. Coating her fingers in lightning, she started pressing her taijutsu skills and got in close. She subtly cursed the Sharingan for its perception abilities, as Sasuke started combating her taijutsu by slapping her wrists to keep from being shocked by her hands. Increasing her speed, she continued the attack and summoned two clones without seals to attack with her. She saw his eyes start to spin and analyze wildly while he blocked all her attacks.

Soon enough though, attacks starting to sneak through. First it was just a simple press here and there, then soon enough more and more got inside his guard as the electricity invaded his system and slowed him down little by little. It was after the seventh hit that she saw Sasuke start to build up a large amount of chakra. Soon his body started sparking and she was wondering what he was about to do.

" _Raiton: Chidori Current."_

Eyes widening in surprise, she jumped back as lightning started to arc off Sasuke's body and hit her clones, destroying them in twin puffs of smoke. He really was skilled in lightning manipulation if he was able to release it from all his chakra points simultaneously. Her _Inner Lighting Soul_ was similar, but she kept the lightning inside and used it to speed up her body. Though, she could no doubt pull of something similar to Sasuke's current attack if she wanted too. Her jutsu _was_ based off the Raikage's _Lightning Armour_ after all _._ Besides, she had a few surprises for the Uchiha too.

"Well, well Sasuke. I never thought I'd say this, but you've grown strong since I last saw you." Seeing his raised eyebrow, she chuckled. "But then again, I was the dead last when we attended the academy, so you probably don't remember me all that well."

"Dead last?" He said aloud. "Shikamaru was the dead last in the academy. And before that was…"

Seeing his eyes widen slightly, she smiled. "That's right Sasuke, my name is Narumi and I'm your old classmate. I never thought I'd get to fight you like this one day. But here we are, and I must say it has been fun. But why don't you let Orochimaru's little hickey come out too." Her eyes hardened. "Enough playing around."

She saw him smirk and shrug off part off shirt so it fell below his shoulder. "Hn, if it's an early death that you want, then fine by me."

Narumi watched as small black flame patterns extended from his neck and spread across his body before his skin turned a deathlike grey colour. A four-pointed shuriken mark extended across his nose, and a hand like wing extended from his back. She could also feel the spike in dark-feeling chakra. It greatly outshone Orochimaru's levels, but it didn't hold a candle to her reserves, though that was because of Kurara's chakra filtering into her for her whole life through her seal.

"Wow, you truly are one ugly bastard in that form." She enjoyed the anger that spread across his face. "Well, whatever. Let's get this started up again."

Upping the circulation of lightning inside her body, she readied herself as Sasuke prepared to move. Samehada would probably be ready to fight soon, so she would be able shave some of his new chakra off and be able to force him to stick to long range. Sasuke was strong, but she had beaten stronger. She practically had this fight in the bag.

 **…**

Kurara watched from her perch in a tree on the edge of the clearing as the fight resumed; blades clashed in bright lightning filled sparks, fire and lightning jutsu were tossed everywhere, and the ground started to be crushed even further under the immense power of the techniques being used. The battle truly was impressive, if only for the amount of chakra being used. She had to admit that Sasuke was a rather skilled opponent, but her Narumi was just too much for the Uchiha boy.

It started to show slowly. Narumi always seemed to be able to dodge his attacks, no matter how fast he made them. Then she would always retaliate with a quick lightning filled strike to his body or a quick fox-themed lightning attack. She always smiled when she saw one being used; her vixen sure did like foxes. Kurara wasn't sure why Narumi had only used lightning ninjutsu though, she had learned plenty of other elemental ninjutsu, so there was no reason to only use lightning.

" _Suiton: Wild Water Wave Jutsu!"_

Seeing the flood of water shoot out of Narumi's mouth, she sweatdropped. Maybe her kit could read minds? The water flooded the clearing, showing how much chakra was pumped into the C-rank ninjutsu, although it was pretty much high B-rank the way Narumi used it. Kurara knew what was coming next because there was only one reason to flood a battleground when two skilled lightningusers were fighting.

" _Suiton: Five Feeding Sharks!"_

Seeing the sharks quickly form in the water from Narumi's hands, she smiled. She hadn't just taken Kisame's sword all those years ago, she had effectively taken his wealth of ninjutsu. Samehada had been all too eager to teach its new wielder everything its previous owner had known, and that worked well for Narumi. She had to admit creating sharks was cool, not as cool as creating lightning foxes obviously, but still cool.

Watching as Sasuke tried to move forward to interrupt Narumi's hold on the water, Kurara smirked as the sharks kept jumping out of the small lake at the Uchiha, all trying to tear a piece out of him. The water was flooded with Narumi's chakra, effectively making it one large glowing pool of chakra for Sasuke to look at. Sasuke was only able to use his Sharingan to catch small glimpses of chakra buildup where the sharks would emerge, making it rather difficult to dodge effectively. Already his clothes were starting to tear in places from the razor sharp teeth of the sharks.

She raised an eyebrow when Sasuke shrugged off his other sleeve and grew yet another weird hand-wing thing. Those things were really gross. She was shocked, however, when Sasuke flapped both the odd appendages and _flew_ into the sky, effectively escaping Narumi's sharks. Narumi also looked bewildered; that really was a nifty little trick. When Sasuke raised a hand coated in black lightning, she was wondering what the Uchiha boy had planned.

" _Raiton: Black Chidori Senbon."_

Both hers and Narumi's eyes widened when Sasuke swiped his hand and a veritable hail of lightning senbon rained down upon the chakra created lake. Narumi flew through handseals and Kurara hoped she had a good defensive ninjutsu to use.

" _Doton: Earth Dome Shelter."_

Breathing sigh of relief when the dome made of rock and dirt formed around Narumi to protect her kit while it also grounded the lightning current that Sasuke had added to the water. Then Narumi flew through more handseals and Kurara watched as a dragon made of earth shot up into the sky and shot high-speed mud balls at the aerial Uchiha, forcing him to move closer the ground in an effort to dodge. Narumi then sped forward and created a blunted earth spear which she jumped off of and formed a swirling ball of chakra in both her hands.

" _Twin Variant Rasengan!"_

She saw Sasuke try to spin out of the way, but it was obvious that while his wings could grant him flight, they weren't designed for aerial combat. He had barely been able to spin in an attempt to dodge Narumi's right-handed _Rasengan_. Unfortunately this left his back partially exposed. Thrusting her other hand forward, Kurara saw the chaotic ball of chakra hit Sasuke's right hand-wing and subsequently grind a decently sized hole straight through it. Sasuke yelled in pain, showing he could actually _feel_ whatever his extra appendages felt, and started to fall towards the ground.

It was obvious to Kurara, even from how far away she was, that Sasuke was glaring bloody murder at Narumi, while Narumi watched on with that same smile she always wore during hunts. The wing with the hole in it shrunk back down until it disappeared, grossing out Kurara all over again. She had lived a long time, but this Uchiha really took first place for grossness. He could grow and reabsorb scaly grey hands for Kami sake!

 **…**

Narumi smiled again when Sasuke levelled a hatred filled glare upon her. It was obvious she had the Sharingan user on the ropes. He could no longer fly, opening her list of available ninjutsu again, and his chakra levels were plummeting. Meanwhile she still had close to half her reserves. She really was lucky to have such huge reserves. Heck, she probably rivalled some of the bijuu with her chakra levels. She'd have to ask Kurara where she ranked in capacity.

"So Sasuke, should I start saying my last words now?" The sarcasm was heavy in her voice, and she knew it worked well when he snarled at her again. He really should get a handle on his emotions, Itachi was much more in control than this. It's what made him such a tough opponent.

"Just shut up!" He roared at her. "You **will** die by my hand. I **will** have my revenge for you killing my brother!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but you're a few years too early to kill me. Itachi couldn't, and by how this fight has been going you're _much_ weaker than he was. At least he had managed to hurt me."

She knew she was poking the beast, but most of her opponent's had a better handle on their emotions, while Sasuke was a walking storm of rage and anger. If she could have some fun, was that so wrong?

"Well Sasuke, this has been fun. But it's time to end this." Starting her chain of handseals, she activated another of her prized ninjutsu. She _really_ loved this one though. She had devised it as a secondary stage to the _Inner Lightning Soul_ to be more aligned with the Raikage's _Lightning Armour_ , but hers added some shape manipulation.

" _Raiton: Shroud of the Inner Demon!"_

Expelling her chakra from every tenketsu and coating her body in lightning, she activated her jutsu. Although the handseals weren't needed for the expelling of the chakra they were needed for the shape transformation. Feeling the tingle all over her skin and the roar of the lightning in her ears, she gave Sasuke a predatory smirk. This was her _true_ hunting jutsu.

 **…**

Sasuke was bewildered and enraged. He had trained day and night for years, had been taught by one of the legendary Sannin, and he was an _Uchiha_. Uchiha were meant to be the best, they _were_ the best. But this random redhead who was the dead last during his academy days was toying with him. With _him._ He was Sasuke Uchiha! Master of the Sharingan and the cursed seal. This shouldn't be happening to him! He was an avenger, destined to avenge the slaughtering of the Uchiha clan, yet this woman had taken that from him and was looking ready to kill him where he stood.

"So Sasuke, should I start saying my last words now?" The sarcasm was heavy in her voice, and he snarled at her. She shouldn't be able to affect him like this, but she was just _so_ aggravating.

"Just shut up!" He roared back. "You **will** die by my hand. I **will** have my revenge for you killing my brother!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but you're a few years too early to kill me. Itachi couldn't, and by how this fight has been going you're _much_ weaker than he was. At least he had managed to hurt me."

Itachi _again_! He knew Itachi was strong, he had struggled for his life under the shadow of his brother and had left Konoha in order to grow strong on his own. Why wasn't it enough?!

Seeing her fly through handseals, he analyzed it and saw it was another lightning jutsu. When the lightning started to be expelled from her body and turned into a dull roar as it coated her, he immediately brought out his sword again and raised it in defense. Whatever this jutsu was, it expended great amounts of chakra. Way more than he had without his cursed seal.

" _Raiton: Shroud of the Inner Demon!"_

Seeing the shape of the chakra take place, Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. She had coated her whole body in electricity, but had _shaped_ it as well and basically transformed into a standing bright blue fox. He could see her inside of the cloak, but the high levels of chakra had almost blinded his Sharingan. Her shroud had, beyond being formed from godly amounts of chakra: claws, ears, and nine swirling tails that shot off sparks of electricity. It also had a snout and made her violet eyes glow from inside the fox-like coat. It truly was a terrifying visage.

Then she vanished from view, and he barely caught her reappearing to his left as her claw roared in the air and sliced his other wing right off his back.

When his brain finally caught up with what happened, he screamed.

The pain was unreal! Besides having the wing sliced off with the blade like claws on her hands, it also sent volts of electricity though the stump on his back and turned it black from the sheer heat the claw gave off. Reactivating the _Chidori Current,_ he purged the lightning from his body in arcs into the ground. Unfortunately this also caused him to use a large amount of chakra, forcing him to release his cursed seal state.

Now panting heavily, he stared ahead and saw the redhead was back in her starting spot she had been in before she attacked in her new form. That jutsu upped her already impressive speed to a level his Sharingan couldn't follow. He didn't like his chances now that he was unable to transform and she was in her lightning fox form. It truly didn't spell out anything good for him.

 **…**

Narumi knew the battle was affectively over. It had been from the start, but now Sasuke knew it as well. She outclassed him, it was as simple as that. Samehada wasn't even needed for this fight, all she really needed was Aka Shi and ninjutsu. She could have ended it with another _Inari's Judgment,_ but she wanted at least some of the base to be intact when she searched it for anything pertaining to Orochimaru's research and his Akatsuki ring. She could hopefully find some information on his bases and go and shut them all down. No need to have those places of experimentation and evil running with the snake dead.

Drawing her new sword from her waist, the Kusanagi, she swung it a few times and extended her chakra from her right hand into the sword and watched it flare to life with bright blue lightning. The sword roared like her fox shroud, and she rather liked the feel of it. It wasn't really heavy, but it had a decent weight. Nothing like the scaly sword on her back that was probably munching on some of her shroud though. She'd have to remember to take the sword off when she next used this form.

" **Well Sasuke,** " Narumi said, her voice sounding heavily distorted through the buzzing snout her chakra created, " **I believe this is where it ends. It's been fun fighting you again, but I have other things to do now.** "

Raising Kusanagi in one hand at waist height, she saw Sasuke coat his sword in lightning again, most likely as a last ditch effort. Smiling even though it was futile, she flashed from her location in a bright arc of lightning and reappeared behind the avenger with the Kusanagi held out in front of her. Spinning the blade a few times and deactivating her Kyuubi-like shroud, she attached the sword beside Aka Shi on her left hip and turned around to see Kurara hop down from her tree and Sasuke's body fall forward. Headless. Sighing now that the battle was over and willing her blood to slow down from its adrenaline fueled pace, she walked forward to Sasuke's downed form and moved the head back near the body. Pulling out a blank scroll and her ink and brush, she drew up a quick containment seal. Setting the seal atop Sasuke's chest, she activated the seal and watched as the Last Uchiha was drawn into the seal with a poof. She'd take the eyes at a later time, right now she just wanted to find Orochimaru's ring and whatever else she could find before heading back to the village she and Kurara were at before and sleeping with her cuddly girlfriend.

* * *

They had searched the lab extensively, what was left of it at least, and had found quite a lot. Apparently Orochimaru had kept everything written down and hidden in whatever base he was currently hiding in. And when Narumi said everything, she meant _everything_. There were details on everything from his own body modifications, to the cursed seals, to the more rare experiments he had in different bases. There were maps of the Nations locating his current bases as well as ones in the process of being built. There was just so much there Narumi wasn't sure what to do with them. She'd have to find a counter for the cursed seal and take down the rest of the bases. She had no clue what to do with the people who had been experimented on. She'd probably just let them go and let them do their own thing.

She had found Orochimaru's ring and added it to her left hand so it sat on her index finger, right beside her other two rings on her middle and ring finger. She still had no idea what they did, just they were important to the Akatsuki. Though now that she was collecting them like she did swords, she supposed she'd just have to collect the whole set.

Setting down the notes, she laid down on the bed and let the stress of Konoha and Orochimaru and Akatsuki fade from her shoulders. Konoha was a problem, but she'd write to Tsunade tomorrow morning to let her know Orochimaru was dead and she'd work on something for the Anko Mitarashi Jiraiya had mentioned in his notes. Akatsuki would either come to her, but like with Orochimaru she'd prefer to hunt them down. Feeling arms wrap around her midsection and Kurara purr into the back of her neck, she let it all drop for now. She could worry about everything tomorrow. For now she needed cuddles.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay chapter two! So hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm still learning how to write fight scenes, so this and** _ **Arctic Fox**_ **are fun to write because Narumi and my Naruto fight differently and focus on different elements, though Narumi** _ **does**_ **technically have access to all of them because ofher _Shadow Clone_ training. **

**So Orochimaru is dead, as is Kabuto and Sasuke. I have a plan for the part of Orochimaru in the cursed seal, it'll be a minor thing, but it'll get rid of that pesky snake.**

 **Hopefully you liked my original ninjutsu too.** _ **Inari's Judgment**_ **is basically canon Sasuke's** _ **Kirin**_ **, but Kyuubi shaped. I liked it because my Sasuke didn't advance that far in his training and having Narumi use fox shaped ninjutsu is fun.** _ **Shroud of the Inner Demon**_ **is named that because rather than use Kurara's chakra, she used her own internal chakra and expands over herself in the shape of a lightning fox. It's similar to the Raikage's jutsu, but with an actual shape to it. It has the benefits of** _ **Inner Lightning Soul**_ **but adds offense to it because of the lightning claws and tails, even though she didn't use the tails in this fight. Wind ninjutsu would probably be effective, but Sasuke didn't know much of that.**

 **I'm not sure if Samehada actually** _ **knows**_ **how to use or is even capable of knowing ninjutsu, but I figured if he can merge with Kisame in canon, he can know and teach his previous wielder's ninjutsu repertoire to Narumi.**

 **To people who read the previous chapter one, I hope you like the new direction the story is going in. I realized before that I had trouble justifying Narumi staying in Konoha, so instead I had her blow up on Jiraiya and Hiruzen. She's given Tsunade a chance, which is all she's really done. She still doesn't want anything to Konoha, but her godmother is technically blood (being related to Mito and all) so she's sort of eager to get to know her.**

 **There will be more Konoha confrontations and stuff, probably Danzo or something else, I don't really know. I don't really plan anything out. I have more fun just writing and reacting to things as they happy.**

 **Hope you liked the story so far and I'll hopefully see you again when chapter three is released.**

 **Your eager author,**

 **InsanityFic**


End file.
